Revenge of the Creature (MST3K)
Revenge of the Creature is the first sequel to Creature from the Black Lagoon, being the only 3-D film released in 1955 and the only 3-D sequel to a 3-D film. It premiered in Denver on March 23, 1955 and a 2-D sequel, The Creature Walks Among Us, followed it in 1956. It was riffed by Mystery Science Theater 3000 and aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in February 1997 and was the show's first episode on that channel. It was also Bill Corbett's first riff as Crow T. Robot. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Physics teacher and amateur pilot Nick Miller (Matthew Bruch) has finally completed his quest of enabling time travel, via a Commodore 64 and his small airplane. After being inspired by a television commercial for GenCorp, he uses a ruse to bring out both a GenCorp executive and a reporter from a local paper. To Nick's surprise, the reporter is Lisa Hansen (Bonnie Pritchard), an old high school flame. One trip to 2041 later and Gencorp's executive, Matthew Paul (Peter Harrington), quickly arranges Nick a meeting with CEO J.K. Robertson (George Woodard). Impressed by the potential of time travel, Robertson offers Nick a licensing agreement on the technology. Later in the week, Nick and Lisa meet at the supermarket and go on a date to the 1950s. However, another trip to 2041 reveals that GenCorp abused Nick's time travel technology and accidentally destroyed the future. In an attempt to tell J.K. about how GenCorp inadvertently ruined the future. J.K. dismisses the eventuality, and states that there's enough time to worry about how to fix it before it happens. J.K. sees Nick as a threat to GenCorp, and due to the association with the U.S. Government, considers Nick's actions as treason. Nick and Lisa escape GenCorp and spend the remainder of the film trying to reverse the damage to the future. When J.K. catches wind of this, he and Matt try to shoot down Nick's plane, killing Lisa in the process while Nick jumps out before the plane crashes. This ultimately culminates in a fight in 1777 during the American Revolution, the deaths of the present Nick, Lisa, Matt, and Robertson, and the destruction of the time machine before the original demo, thus ensuring that the majority of the film's events never happen in the first place. The film ends with a past Nick (now aware of the danger of his time machine) sabotaging his demonstration, and doing a pitch of how an elderly skydiver would be a better ad campaign for J.K.'s company. Furious about being misled, J.K. fires Matt. Nick deletes the 8 5¼" floppy disks that make time travel possible. At the end of the film, Nick talks to Lisa in the supermarket as he did in the previous timeline. End Cast and Crew *John Agar as Prof. Clete Ferguson *Lori Nelson as Helen Dobson *John Bromfield as Joe Hayes *Nestor Paiva as Lucas *Grandon Rhodes as Jackson Foster *Dave Willock as Lou Gibson *Robert Williams as George Johnson *Charles Cane as Police Captain *Robert F. Hoy as Charlie *Brett Halsey as Pete *Ricou Browning as Gillman (Underwater) *Tom Hennesy as Gillman (Land and in water) Quotes Notes See Also *The Leech Woman (MST3K) *The Mole People (MST3K) *The Deadly Mantis (MST3K) *The Thing That Couldn't Die (MST3K) External Links *Revenge of the Creature on Amazon Category:Revenge of the Creature Category:MST3K Category:MST3K Season 8 Category:Riffer Debuts Category:Bill Corbett